2014-07-14 - Sadism is NOT a Compliment
Krishna has been feeling better for a while now. Though efforts to leave the manor grounds has resulted in 'Sit down NOW' and distraction techniques. Right now, Krishna is sprawled across one of the couches. "Bored...bored...bored...bored...." Man, just like a little kid! Celeste looks up from where she's is settled into a chair surrounded by parchment sheets, "IF you are bored I could give you something to do." Another day around Amber, and a diminutive dynamo of a princess, who also pulls shifts at the local hospital pops into the manor. She pokes her head into the parlor and then smiles. "Oh, hello. How are you doing? We're not interrupting anything are we?" She steps further in and the we becomes apparent, as Amy has a Micah in tow. Why yes. There really is a Micah in tow! It looks rather strange, the very small, diminutive Amy towing along the taller, far more heavily built blacksmith! But he follows along easily enough, like a ship being towed by a tug boat. He considers Krishna as she says she's bored. "You could always go run laps around the manor," he says. He nods to the pair of them. "Celeste, Krishna, how are you two?" Celeste looks up in mild surprise, "Hey Amethyst, Micah. Have a seat..." She moves to scoop up the paperwork she had strewn all about. Krishna then looks up, "It isn't paperwork is it? Can't I just stab someone...," and then Amy walks in with Micah. "You want to help me out in fixing my boredom, right Amy?" Krishna then smiles, though it's more frightening than friendly by far. "And I've done a couple hours of exercise earlier, and washed up already." Amy pauses to look at Krishna. "Depends," she says carefully. "What did you have in mind?" That said, she turns a winning smile on Celeste. "Hey, Celeste. Good to see you. How are things over here. Nothing odd to report last shift at the hospital." Micah however can do his own talking. Tug boat indeed. Amy does move to take the cleared off seat, freeing Micah to his own devices. Celeste squints Krishna, "No, and you do so unprovoked and I'll send you to grace school with Flora." She drawls idly to Krishna, "Bad enough I've got Chase taking off with our neighbor's sheep." She sighs." Micah certainly can do his own talking. Ooooh yes indeed. He considers Krishna as he moves across the room following in Amy's wake. Yes. Tug boat. It's a compliment! Honest! Small but fierce! Tug boats are good things. "If you're really that bored, I'll let you set me on fire." This said with a completely straight face. He looks serious! Celeste grunts, "Not in this house you won't. On the lawn." A snort from Krishna, "She is always provoking me, by mere happy existence." The young woman almost seems to pout at Celeste's scolding though, and she doesn't explain to Amy what she meant. In either case, "Do I want to know what Chase is /doing/ with the sheep?" Why must everything Krishna says come out sounding so very, very wrong? Though Krishna suddenly looks interested. "That counts as an invitation, right Celeste?" Though her eyes then narrow, "You either have a death wish, or you have a plan up your sleeve, but either way, the results should be fantas....," and then Celeste supports..., Krishna is on her feet, "I want to see this trick!" She's suddenly like a kid at a candy store, but far, far, less innocent. Her eyes are alight with mischief and interest. "Micah right?" She actually designed to say the man's name because he's promising to entertain her... Amy arches a brow, looking round the room. Krishna's oooh shiny moment gets a chuckle, but she just relaxes and watches what happens. Though the confusing first statement is noted. "Wait, what does that mean? Me? What did I not do?" Though she looks at Krishna and then over to Micah. "You're not serious. Surely there's no bored that is quite that bored. I mean, I can walk across hot coals too if you want, but - " She lets her words trail off and grins mischievously. Celeste looks to Krishna, "Eating them. Occasionally he drops them to startle people." She chortles, "No clearer invitation that I know of. Let's go to the lawn." She looks to Amy, "You know how long it took me to get his grace to stop setting HIMSELF on fire?" she eye rolls and moves out of the parlor. Micah rolls his eyes at Celeste. "No shit. Really. I'm going to let her set me on fire in here and burn the house down. What do you take me for, Celeste? An idiot?" He rolls his eyes again and nods to Krishna, top of his head slanted toward the door in fiery, flamey invitation. Hey, his hair is red! It works! He shakes his head at her. "You really don't want to know what Chase is doing with the sheep. Poor things." He grins and nods. "Right, Micah. You coming Amy, Celeste?" He grins at Amy. "I could set up hot coals for you, Celeste says, "I take you for family." "This is going to be interesting." Though Krishna then adds, "Wait, smart people light themselves on fire?" She's teasing Micah now. Though her eyes darken at the mention of 'family', "Is this something I'll be able to do?" And yes, she grins very wickedly. Apparently she's not very smart either. "Let's do this," and she watches people to make sure they really head for the lawn. "I'd like to see you walk over hot coals Amy." Krishna pretends that it will be impressive to her. Amy laughs, and nods to Micah. "Sure, if you want. But maybe on the lawn?" She pauses to look at Krishna and says, "Oh, I don't think so. Micah's got the better trick by far. Mine is just a little parlour trick. And certainly, let's go settle on the lawn and watch." Micah grins at Krishna. "Yeah, some of us really do," he says with a grin. He raises a brow at Celeste and snorts softly out his nose but doesn't comment. He lifts a shoulder. "It's possible with the right motivation?" He grins back, also wickedly, and leads the way out the door. He nods to Amy. "Yes. On the lawn. Let's go." Celeste shakes her head, "No, His grace is Karm, he's family by marriage." Privately, to Krishna, Celeste says, "Karms have affinity for fire, it's part of their magic. he still burns, though-I don't understand well." "What's a Karm?" A pause, as Krishna is whispered to and nods. Once outside, she pauses, "Wait, we need the fire first. Who wants to run with fire in the manor?" She's joking...mostly...to tease Celeste. She wouldn't really do it. Celeste kick her ass and Krishna knows it. Celeste notes, "Another noble house. The people who live right...over that wall." She points to the wall dividing mandrake's sprawling lawn and garden from Karm's gate, "A peer, His grace was a political acquisition, of course inspite of my best intentions he won my heart." she eyes Micah, "I will admit I'm curious." Amy follows along quietly, having left her guards at the gate. Or at least on the lawn, so they're around. In case. She finds a bench and settles down to watch, not aiding or hindering this little initiative. "This is quite silly. I approve." Quina comes here from the direction of the Main Concourse and Embassy Way - Amber City. A carriage pulls onto the grounds. Alongside it, Quina is riding her chestnut mare. Micah gestures over at the blacksmith pavilion across the lawn. "There's fire in there. One sec," he says. He moves off and toward said pavilion, and returns a short time later with a basket, metal, held in his hands and a torch held under one arm. The basket he sets on the lawn, and flips the lid back. There are coals within. He gestures to it. "There you go." The torch is offered to Krishna. Micah just smiles at Celeste but doesn't say a word. He grins at Amy. "I'm amused," he says." Celeste crosses her arms, "It doesn't need to be said these little shows and experiments are never to be done in front of small children, yes?" she looks to Krishna-apparently assuming everyone else knows better. She is standing on the lawn near Amethyst as she watches Krishna and Micah. There is a clatter from the manor as a leather clad Mandrake makes his way from the porch, toward the Front Gate. Several bottles in hand and a sandwich in his mouth. Yes Ladies and Gents, Chase DeMandrake Doctor to the Royal family. He pauses as the little scene unfolds upon the lawn. Krishna accepts the torch with a wicked grin. "Why not Celeste? They should be taught young that the world is a dirty, nasty place. The stronger and more powerful you are, the higher your survival rate goes." It's things like that, that come out of her mouth that may make people think she remembers her past. But rather than dwell on her own words, Krishna lights the torch in the coals and mmms when it blazes. "Nice," she states firmly as she examines it. Krishna then studies Micah and walks about him, and seemingly gentle-like, she drags the torch down his spine as long as he doesn't move away, and as she walks back around, she gets a little too close to the family jewels on purpose to light them on fire, and just grins. "Hehehehe." Yes, she's resisting cackling. To her....this is FUN. The carriage rolls to a stop by the house, and the footman starts letting out the passengers. An older woman first, dressed as a House servant, and then a four and five year old. Followed by a huge great Dane that sets about herding the children. Quina, however, dismounts amd then walks towards the others as she observes quietly. Amy is seated on the bench, looking all prim and proper. She glances at Celeste and then over to Krishna, a brow arching. No comment made. Her guards are around some place, but they don't get to comment either. Her gaze goes to Micah, watching without any apparent worry. Micah grins over at Celeste. "Jonah's already fully well aware," he says. "He likes helping me experiment, after all." He offers a nod to Quina and Chase when they appear, and then looks back to Krishna. He's perfectly calm in the face of Krishna's wicked glee. It's a good torch, yes. Micah doesn't move as he's circled. He simply stands there, perfectly at ease and still just as calm as before. Unruffled, is the term. His eyes sparkle with amusement. The family jewels get lit on fire? Oh well. Micah doesn't mind. Doesn't flinch in the slightest, just stands there smiling at Krishna. His clothes? Those burn merrily. Or, at least, the fire catches on them, and burns merrily along them and all along his skin. It burns nicely. But Micah? Doesn't react at all. There's nothing blackening, either. He stands there, smiling at Krishna. He meets Amy's gaze and has a warm smile for her. Literally. Warm. The bottles of scotch drop to the grass, Chase sets the sandwich on a stone and lets out a long low sigh before turning his attention to the New Girl, and Micah. Slowly he stalks toward the little gathering, as he breathes out puffs of frosty air are expelled from his lungs. His eyes take on a frost white appearance. "Good evening" rumbles from his throat, "What have we here?" He glances to Celeste, "Do you wish this stopped?" Krishna says, "This isn't as interesting as I thought it would be. Celeste, you have a knife on you?" The young woman has too much of an obsession with death and destruction to be healthy. Though she does watch Micah closely. At the sickeningly warm smile toward Amy? Krishna makes as if to throw the torch right at Amy, not toss, THROW. "Hey, catch!" She doesn't really, but boy does she make it look convincing just to see how Amy would react. Life needs a little more chaos, right? Amy returns Micah's smile, a hint of warmth of her own there. She waves to Chase briefly, as he arrives. And then she looks over at Quina as the carriage gets here. And then back to Chase. "We've a willing victim and tormentor - though I'm not exactly sure which is which," she says. "Though I suppose since Micah's likely not going to be dressed very long, at this rate, we might want to keep the children at a distance. Her gaze of course goes back to Micah and then to Krishna at the hey. Amy's hands come up as if to catch, without a second's hesitation, the diminutive princess moving fairly swiftly and looking set to catch at that. "Go on, throw it," she calls, rising to her feet. Celeste looks to amethyst, "Clothes should be fireproof, same reason my clothes shift with me." Celeste says, "Unless it's alchemy then that's...different." Amy laughs, looking briefly at Celeste. "Don't look at me, I don't make up the rules of magic," she retorts. Her attention is still on Krishna though. Quina considers as she watches, then notes "What's all this, then? Aside from getting dangerously close to burning a small section of the lawn which simply will not do." She continues to watch the goings-on. Micah glances at Chase and grins at him. "She was bored. Let her have her fun for awhile, hm?" He grins. He snorts. "I said you could set me on fire. Didn't say anything about knifing me." That seems to have been directed at Krishna. He grins at Amy again, wickedly. "I think, in this case, I'm the tormentor now, though she thought she was going to be." He laughs aloud. He nods to Celeste. "The clothes are fireproof too. Magic. It works in mysterious ways..." He grins as the torch is made to throw at Amy. He doesn't seem phased by it. Krishna rolls her eyes, "You are seriously no fun," but she goes to throw it to Amy after all because the girl told her too, though only after Amy looked away at Celeste, even if she is still paying attention to Krishna. "What's Alchemy?" Apparently not something she learned about or at least she doesn't remember it. "So, is that something I can learn or not?" Krishna doesn't promise -not- to knife Micah. But at least she has stopped threatening him for the meantime in offering him a chance to bribe her into good behavior. Aww, Micah's not going to end up naked? Darn. Amy's attention goes back to the incoming torch, and she reaches to catch it, concentration showing on her face. She fairly swiftly switches hands and turns it so she's got it by the not burning end. And then, with a smile on her face she shows off her unburnt hand. Seems Micah isn't the only one with fun parlour tricks, though certainly, Amy did not hold the fire long at all. "Just some fun and games, Quina. Honest," she says. Celeste looks to Quina, "I've resodded this patch more than once. Your disapproval is noted but better here than the house so...the grass looses, forgive me." She looks to Krishna, "Magic via potions instead of spells. Pretty potent art." Quina shrugs slightly to Celeste. Apparently, she's not really that set on saving the patch of grass that might suffer. Much of her attention focuses on Krishna then. She looks a great deal like someone who is no fun as she studies the girl. Meanwhile, the children have been herded into the house. Chase clances to his feet and the frosted over blades of grass, some people have no respect for lawns! "Well then...." A wave is offered to Quina and Celeste "I need to see a man about a calf." His grin becomes feral as his form blurs, stretching and twisting until a Dragon remains where the man stood. His slit pupiled eyes fix briefly upon Amy, then Krishna and Micah before the beast launches itself into the sky. Micah nods. "Yes, it's something you can learn. It's not even all that hard to learn, but does take some practice." He watches Amy catch the torch. Slowly, the fire limning Micah is going out. There's really nothing there for it to feed on, afterall. He nods to Chase. "Have fun with the calf, Chase." He watches Chase fly away, amused. "See ya later, Chase," Amy calls out. "You still have to teach me how to hunt over land!" That said, she takes the torch and brings it over to Micah. "I think this is yours," she says, easily enough. You know what, Krishna is a bit disappointed on Micah not ended up nude either, but likely for different reasons than Amy. Though Krishna is distracted with watching Chase take flying. She mmmms....her brow wrinkling thoughtfully. They do that so...naturally. But then Micah is speaking and Krishna pays attention. She is pointedly ignoring poor Amy. Krishna mmmms, "I want to learn more, perhaps that way I will not be so bored." Celeste looks up into the sky, "Some day I'm going to teach that boy a lesson." she sighs then smiles and moves to greet Quina, "How was the trip?" Micah accepts the torch back, the warm smile still in place for Amy. "I think it is, too," he says. He lowers it and places it into the metal thing with the coals. He glances to Krishna. Chances are, even if Micah had wound up naked? Well, he's a Mandrake who's a blacksmith. He almost certainly would /not/ have been embarrassed. He nods towards Amy. "Amy's a good teacher, too." Amy watches Chase as he flies, admiring the flight. It's shiny, that's for sure. She turns back to look Micah over, just to make sure the fire didn't do any unexpected damage. One hand touches his shoulder gently and then she simply returns to her seat, looking all prim and proper again. "I can, but not about that fireproof thing," she admits easily. Quina waves towards Chase, though she continues to focus on Krishna. Celeste gets a slight smile though, and she replies "It was uneventful. We're only here a day or so, before returning to Arden." She asks then "Who is the child?" she seems to mean Krishna. Celeste leads Quina over towards Krishna, "Amnesiac. Severe case of sadism. Also apparently family as she's acquired the plague...but that is the only evidence of her lineage." she looks to Quina, "I was rough when I came home now look at me." "The fire thing is of interest to me." Krishna listens to Celeste and nods. She doesn't add in that she can speak Lyonesse, keeping it to herself from the many people in the yard today. "Thank you." As if sadism was a compliment. Wait..did Krishna just said thank you?! Yep, she likes Celeste. Then pointedly at Micah, "I wish to learn. Are you going to teach me?" And yes, Krishna is blunt. But at least she's trying to work with Micah and willing to take a pupil role to him rather than threatening to murder him. She's even ignoring Amy rather than giving her death glares. Ah...improvement. Micah lifts his hand and rests it over Amy's on his shoulder. He's perfectly unharmed. Not one hair on his head or one thread of his clothing has been so much as singed. "Right. But you can teach things I can't." He glances to Krishna and considers the request. "I don't know. I might. What are you going to do for me in return for me teaching you?" He watches Amy as she takes her seat again. Quina ahhs quietly, still studying Krishna. She is perfectly kept. There is not a crease to her clothes, and not a hair out of place. "Hello. It is good to make your acquaintance. I am Lady Quina. I can give you somewhat of a pass on your juvenile behavior while you are in the midst of the plague. After that, I will not. Also, kindly save your sadistic interests for private surroundings. It reflects poorly upon the House." There's no 'please' there, no. Celeste looks to Krishna, "That's not a compliment. Mongrels and monsters kill for pleasure. Soldiers and warriors kill only when there's no other prudent alternative." her tone is mild, lacking judgement the words themselves states. She looks to Krishna, "Lady Quina is the toughest woman I know but she has high standards-as well a proper lady should. How I'm blessed by her loyal attendance and wisdom I'll never sort out." She looks at the interaction between Micah and Krishna with amusement. Krishna shrugs, "I can kill people for you." She says it so off-handedly. "Other than that, I can ride horses and ride them into combat. I enjoy battle, it makes me feel good. Other than that, I know not what other skills I have, as I have no memories prior to waking up in the hospital and dealing with annoying hospital staff until Celeste arrived." As if Celeste was the only one not annoying in the hospital. As for the comment from Celeste? Krishna actually looks a bit confused. "I...don't understand. It just seems normal to me. Some of the things you do Celeste, some of the things your family does, it...confuses me, it makes no logical sense to me and seems.../wrong/." The young woman then explains, "You do things for me without asking for repayment, it makes no sense." It's why she didn't blink at Micah's comment about what she would do for him. "You never hurt me when I think I have displeased you," and Krishna is ticking off the things on her fingers that Celeste does that are insane to her. "You show patience toward me. You indulge me. You explain things to me instead of hit me when I ask questions." And Krishna will keep listing things off if she isn't stopped.... Krishna's eyes while she is listing the weird stuff about Celeste does wander toward Quina, and there is a slight nod of acknowledge, but no promise to abide....just a nod of acknowledge. Amy tilts her head a little, watching Krishna. She's somewhat confused, but perfectly able to jump to conclusions all on her own. Her lips curve in a smile as she watches their negotiations for training. She listens to Krishna's next words, somewhat studiously, and then she says, "That sounds to me like a very different sort of childhood. I'm sorry to hear it." Even if she is being ignored. "You'll find there is a lot of kindness here. It tends to be the rule rather than the exception." Celeste mmms, "Well, you came to me as a case study, a patient. I am duty bound to serve your best interest and health when possible, and you are apparently kin to me in some way. I take my duty to my family seriously. I am not perfect but I do try my best-with Quina's insights- to serve this family. Mandrake prospers when our family-including you-prospers. I don't know where you came from but here-we tend to one another. History has taught us we are only mighty and prosperous, when we stand together." she nods to Amethyst, "Amethyst is right." Quina smiles slightly again, then inclines her head to Celeste. "It involved a marriage contract, as I recall." When Krishna explains some things, she listens quietly before saying "If you are bored, something productive can most assuredly be found for you while you work on recovering your memories. There is always work to be done - service to the House - and perhaps in that way you can earn the training you desire." Micah snorts softly. "I can kill my own people, thank you," he says. "I have no need for you to ride into combat or battle for me." He shrugs a bit. "I suppose you could work the bellows and be Jonah's general lackey while you're my student. That would make him happy, and would give you something to do." He nods to what Amy said. "There's cruelty in this place, but there's more kindness than there is cruelty, in a general sense." He nods to Quina. "Also what she said." Krishna stops at Amy's words. "I...suppose?" She really has no idea how to respond to that. Krishna has no sadness or grief as she does not remember. To her, it's just fact and reality, there isn't a lot of emotion associated with the suspected pained she suffered - at least right now. "I would think it would breed weakness, but I've seen some of the house members in battle." So Krishna isn't sure what to think about that, she will reserve judgement. "What's a bellow?" Krishna asks before she agrees. "I can sense that I was a soldier perhaps, a fighter. That I feel confident in. In battle I feel comfortable and like the world makes sense again. Outside of it." She shrugs. "In either case, depending on what a bellow is, perhaps that shall work, otherwise I am a soldier or fighter, and that is where I feel my skills lie." Amy gives Micah a warm smile at his comment, but her look over at Krishna is thoughtful, and perhaps even sympathetic. "You will find many folks who are willing to teach what they know for a negotiated price. It might be that you will need to expand your horizons a bit to find some price they are willing to accept." That said, she simply nods to Quina and Celeste. Celeste shrugs, "Whatever you were, you are a lady now. You've inherited one of the richest heritages in Amber." Quina notes, her tone entirely calm and even, "Should the House require your services as a warrior, I've no doubt that you shall be called upon in that capacity. However, that is only a part of Mandrake. Fortunately, experience with a military is one that develops a sense of discipline, which will be helpful to you here. If you are of this House, you shall naturally be expected to learn to be more than only a fighter. Working in other, at times seemingly menial, tasks will help you to become more familiar with what is expected of a member of Mandrake." Micah and Amy are finally offered a slight smile as she turns some of her attention towards them. "I hope that you both are well?" Micah tilts his head ever so slightly as he studies Krishna. "Kindness is not the same thing as weakness. One does not have to be cruel to be strong." He nods to Krishna. "A bellow is an instrument to make fire hotter. I need hotter fire for shaping metal." Yes, that likely includes blades and other weapons. To judge from the size of Micah's arms, he's a blacksmith. He nods to Quina and considers her words, and then nods to Krishna and Amy. "I think you should learn from Amy or Celeste or Chase. They can teach you the healing aspects of being a Mandrake." He nods to Quina again. "I am well enough, thank you. And yourself?" The mention of menial tasks, cause Krishna's spine to stiffen. She couldn't explain it herself, but she has to bite her own tongue hard not to suddenly rage. She has to blink a couple times to get re-focused at Micah's words. "The making of weaponry and armor then?" This seems interesting to Krishna. "Right...healing...I...think I'll pass." But Krishna then says, "Your offer sounds acceptable to me, but I will give you time to think about it Micah to see if it is still acceptable to you as you appear hesitate." Amy watches Krishna's reaction, that stiffening slightly, and the blink to refocus, and her brow furrows with some confusion. Strange girl, that Krishna. Odd. She remains quiet, but watchful, from that perspective. She does glance over at Quina, and her smile is warm and friendly. "I am doing well, thank you, Lady Quina." As Micah already asked how she was doing, Amy doesn't repeat the question. She does glance over Micah's way, speculatively. "Are you planning to work the forge some tonight?" she asks. "If so, I can leave you to it, and head back on my own." Quina studies Krishna's reaction to the idea of menial work. She seems quite interested, and still entirely calm. "I am quite well, thank you." Quina replies to Micah after nodding to his comments about the difference between kindness and weakness, and cruelty and strength. Micah doesn't miss the reaction to menial tasks. "Working the bellows is a menial task," he points out. "But it's where you will start if you wish to learn from me." He smiles and shakes his head. "I'm not hesitant. The offer is there if you wish to take it." He glances to Amy and shakes his head. "No, not tonight. I'm done for the day, beyond putting the coals back up." Which are still in the metal basket. He returns Quina's nod. It's the truth, after all. "The bellows sound like hard work, but like it would be interesting to watch you work," Krishna states. And better than doing floors! The young woman offers her hand to Micah to shake on it. When Micah accepts, there is a start of a hand shake and then... What did Micah do?! ...Krishna starts to fall not in a faint, but like a rock without any consciousness or alertness. Celeste nods and adds, "If not Micah I will find something. I know the cure for idle hands." She glances to Quina, "You have the children to mind and she's yet had the final phase of the plague so I'll keep her here, if you need manual labo...hghn. Well, it's about time." Celeste turns and looks to Krishna as she falls. Amy's eyes gleam purple with Mandrake sight, as Krishna falls, making sure she is okay, and she shakes her head. "Timing is everything," she says dryly. Mandrake plague, check. Quina arches an eyebrow when Krishna drops, just watching. "Hm." Like everyone else surrounding the newcomer, she has the Mandrake Sight and uses it. "Well. If you would all excuse me. I'll see to the children." Just another day in Mandrake, apparently. Micah did... nothing? Nothing, that's right. Except shake Krishna's hand for bellows work! "It is. But there will be more learning after." He glances to Amy with those words, a small, warm smile upon his face. And then... Krishna is going down. Micah's hand tightens and he catches the girl and glances expectantly to the healers amongst them. "Right. Took her long enough," he murmurs. "Where do you want her?" He's already got ahold of her, he may as well move her. "Later, Quina. Take care." Celeste Smiles To Quina, "It's good to have you home, if only for a few days. The twins will be excited to see you." She looks to Micah, "She's been staying in one of the servant's quarters in the attic, I'll show you." Amy chuckles softly. "Micah, I can put the coals away for you, while you help out our new cousin," she says. "And at least then you'll be free to go wherever makes sense for you." Quina smiles to the others, more now that there isn't an unknown present. Or, well, conscious, more specifically. "It's lovely seeing you all, of course. Hopefully there will be time for a proper visit before we return. And yes, Celeste, I'm looking forward to seeing them. As are Julia and Rinaldo." Micah nods to Celeste, and nods to Amy. "Thank you, Amy. I'll join you after Krishna is settled." He turns and carries Krishna toward the house. And from there? To wherever Celeste indicates.